howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Grelson
Grelson (Gr'ace/N'elson) is the romantic pairing of Grace King and Nelson Baxter. Even though they are in rival bands, they seem to like each other. Currently, we don't know if they will date, but it is likely they will. An unbelievable number of romantic hints have been found. It is possible that Nelson and Grace had a crush on each other since 5th grade. Grace will kiss him on the cheek. Supporters of this ship are called Grelsonators. Additional Names For The Pairing *'Grason' (Gra'ce/Nel'son) *'Nace' (N'elson/Gr'ace) Grelson Moments Season 1 Moments 'How to Rock Braces and Glasses ' *After Nelson explains that Gravity 4 "We hold it down", Grace asks "Hold what down?". Nelson answers "Things that would otherwise possibly float." and Grace responds with a non chalant "Oh." 'How to Rock a Guest List' *It is revealed that Nelson has known Grace since the fifth grade. *Nelson was frightened, yet suprised that he saw the Grace cardboard. *It was revealed that Nelson saw her butt in 5th grade. *Grace saw Nelson's butt, too. *He was shy when he was talking to Grace. *They start talking to each other at the end of the episode after Nelson has calmed down. *Grace calls Nelson's chocolate papaya cup idea, "genius." *They both seem to be shy while talking. *When Nelson offers grace another papaya cup she said "big time." 'How to Rock a Music Video ' *Grace says excitedly that she wants to speak Nelson. *Grace then tries to speak Nelson by combining Molly's words "Grace, Outie" into "Groutie." *Nelson immediately writes Grace's new word down in his notebook. *Kevin, Nelson's best friend who had been trying to get a phrase in the notebook throughout the whole episode, angrily asked Nelson why Grace got to be in the notebook. *Nelson replied to Kevin's query by simply saying, quote, "Look at her!" implying that he thinks Grace is pretty. *Grace then smiles and waves at Nelson flirtaciously from across the cafeteria, before Molly calls her. 'How to Rock a Prank' *Grace says "Hi" to Nelson and compliments him on his wearing of weird accesories. *Nelson "Thanks" Grace for noticing. *Grace smiles at Nelson after he said he got his chair stuck to hit butt. 'How to Rock a Secret Agent' *When Nelson is told to ask a girl he likes to dance, he immediately goes to talk to Grace. *Nelson then gets nervous and asks her to dance with Zander instead of him. 'How to Rock a Birthday Party' *During the performance, Grace and Nelson smile at each other multiple times. *Kacey probably asked Grace to come to the party, knowing that he likes her. *When Grace exits the cake, Nelson sincerely helps her out by grabbing her hand, like a prince would do to a princess. *Grace is seen to lean on Nelson while Gravity 5 is playing their song and later Nelson is seen looking at Grace. *Both Nelson and Grace's mom never let them play in bounce houses because their moms were afraid it would deflate and crush Nelson and Grace. 'How to Rock an Election' *Grace smiles at Nelson and offers him a stuffed puppy. Nelson accepts the stuffed puppy and smiles at Grace. 'How to Rock a Newscast ' *After the first newscast, Nelson goes and stands next to Grace. As the show goes to Kacey and Stevie, you can see Nelson turn towards Grace. 'How to Rock a Love Song' *Grace laughs when Nelson calls Molly "Solly". *Grace smiles when she sees Nelson rolling on the floor. *Grace thinks Nelson will be faster on the rickshaw. *Grace gets into Nelsons rickshaw. *Grace calls Nelson "Sparkle Princess Pony". Grace is three favorite words. *When Nelson was pulling Grace and the handles came off, Grace motioned for Nelson to come back for her and he did just that. *Grace sweated for Nelson. 'How to Rock Halloween' *Nelson asks if Grace was a hot vampire in Kacey's dream. *When Kevin says that she was hot in his dream, Nelson glares at him. *When Grace goes trick or treating and runs into Gravity 5, Nelson ditches his friends to be with Grace. 'How to Rock Cee Lo' * Hints *According to some Halston Sage interviews Here and Here when talking about How To Rock she mentions "You’ll see a little flirtation between Grace and Nelson, which is cute." and also "There’s a lot of Nelson/Grace flirtation, starting in a couple of upcoming episodes." as well. *According to David Israel, Zander might ship Grelson in the Xmas episode. *According to David Israel, He get's the Grace/Nelson jones and that How To Rock A Uniform won't hurt it.A *According to David Israel, When asked if there was any Grelson in The June 6th filming of How To Rock he said Might've been a bit of that today. Yep. *After writing a Grace/Nelson scene David Isreal tweeted to a fan telling them they would freak out. *David Israel responded to a tweet from a Zevie fan who was complaining that people get Grace/Nelson moments direct and easy. David said Very True. One point for Zevie nation. Basically signifying Grelson is supposed to be the obvious ship. *David Israel responded when asked if there was any Grelson in How To Rock Cee Lo that "Your green helmeted head will explode". Meaning that there is going to be some Grelson in the episode. *Noah tweeted his character will have romance in an episode they had just filmed. The episode in question was the same episode that David Israel tweeted a fan that they would freak at the Grace/Nelson scene he wrote. Which means the romance Noah mentions is Grelson. *David Israel responded to a fan who tweeted him that her mom ships Grelson and David tweeted back "The woman has taste". *David Israel responded to a fan who tweeted him that they love that he approves of Grelson so much and David tweeted back "I'm a boss. And The Boss". Trivia *Max Schneider said in an interview Nelson is in love with Grace, so it is confirmed that he likes her. *Noah Crawford confirmed that Grace will kiss Nelson sometime later in the season. Fanfictions NOTE: Certain fanfictions may be rated M for mature audiences!! Read at your own discretion! *Perfect Night *Simple Melodies *sweeter than anything *How To Rock A First Kiss If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and to let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Videos Fandom *'Color': Chocolate Brown &''' '''Papaya Green, as Nelson and Grace shared two chocolate filled melon cups in How to Rock a Guest List. *'Number': 3, How to Rock a Guest List, the ship's main episode, is the third episode in the series. *'Mascot/Animal': A puppy, because Nelson was thrilled when Grace gave him a toy puppy in How to Rock an Election. *'Drink/Food: '''Chocolate fondue in a papaya cup. *'Song': Go With Gravity because even though they are from rival groups, their chemistry seems totally natural and absolutely undeniable. *'Episode''': How to Rock a Guest List, as this episode is when Nelson and Grace's crushes became known. Gallery Category:Pairings with Grace King Category:Pairings with Nelson Baxter Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Popular Ship Category:Shippings Category:Trivia Category:Videos Category:Nelson Baxter Category:Grace King Category:Halston Sage Category:Noah Crawford Category:Images Category:Main Cast Category:Romances